


A spies love story

by Lir_The_Witch



Category: Spies in Disguise
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossdressing, Ears (Spies in Disguise) - Freeform, Eyes (Spies in Disguise) - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Lovey (Spies in Disguise) - Freeform, M/M, Marcy Kappel (Spies in Disguise), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, kind of episodic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-20 05:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir_The_Witch/pseuds/Lir_The_Witch
Summary: This is going to follow Lance and Beckett as they go on missions and fall in love.The rating is for later on in the fic as more chapters come
Relationships: Lance Sterling/Walter Beckett
Comments: 22
Kudos: 168





	1. Feathers and Sparkily Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> More to come :)  
> oh and I made art of the dress Walter wore if anyone wants to see it

This was insane.

Why had he agreed to this? He could have just gone in as a pigeon and got everything done so quickly without Walter needing to come along, see the issue was not that Walter would join him, no, no, the issue was what Walter was wearing. 

And what Walter was wearing was a seductive number that worked for his frame, it made Lances blood boil, Lance was not angry at walter, he could never be this angry at his little scientist, but what made his blood boil was the way others at this party they were sneaking into _looked_ at Walter. 

It had not helped in any form that walter looked amazing in his makeup, it was glittery and bright just like the boy on his arm. Walter was the one to suggest and go through with the git up, thinking it would be less suspicious since this was a lavish party where single men took pretty girls and escorts. 

Lance took a deep breath and sighed, he needed to get his head on straight, Though Lance did find it funny and a little bit sweet that Walter used feather accessories for the outfit, like the little head piece with blue feathers like when he was a pigeon, or the feather necklace, really it was a chain with some feathers at the end that dipped low down just like the neckline, and Lance was distracted again, son of a bitch. 

The click click click of heels pulled Lance from one thought to another, He glanced down and noticed that Walter was a little taller, he was wearing heels, oh sweet baby Jesus Walter was killing Lance and all he could do was watch. And ON THAT NOTE, did Walters dress of a slit up the side?? It did! It went all the way up to his hip! Oh god Lance needed to look away, to keep his cool, and he did, for all of five seconds until some guy started to talk to walter and touch his arm.

Lance has to suppress a growl of jealousy at this, so he cleared his throat and smoothy asked, leaning down but making it so the other guy could hear.

“Would you like a drink my little love bird?” 

Walter blinked owlishly at Lance for a split second but agreed, Walter had gotten used to being in the moment and improvisation. 

“I would love one sweetheart, let me come along!” Walter was using a device to make his voice more femminin and light, and god it melted Lances heart to hear it, not as much as when Walter was happy or excited as a boy but it was close. 

Lance nodded to the other male as Walter bid him goodbye, this is when the morse code started.  


‘Love bird?’ 

Lance rolled his eyes, even if being on the spot was his thing he sometimes had minutes of low creativity. 

‘Only bird related pet name I could think of’ 

‘And why bird?’ Walter gave him a side glance up, and Lance met his eyes as he tapped out his response. 

‘Your jewelry’

Walter blinked and looked down at his necklace, than felt his earrings, letting out a quite verbal “oh” it’s like the scientist had forgotten. Walter lets out a little giggle and smiled wide up to Lance, and that shot him right through the heart, even if Walter wanted to keep people safe Lance was in danger just because of him.

They ended up finding a server, Lance asking if there was any Virgin drinks for his little Love bird and keeping the act up, since he used it once, to keep things consistent afterall. 

Walter sipped on his little drink and so did Lance, it was some sort of mixed drink he did not pay any attention to, it was getting late and neither of them had seen the target so far, which was worrying. 

‘I see the target’ 

Lance glanced down at Watler, following his gaze as Walter looked away. The guy was just entering which meant they had to wait till a group of them slipped off.

Fantastic. 

Walter was once more chatting with people, being the more social one, Lance was using up a lot of his will to not snap at people getting too close to Walter. Oh sure he would smile, make his quips and comment when spoken to but he let Walter, his bubbly ‘little love bird’ do most of the talking. 

‘Suspect is leaving, with 12 other guys, left staircase’ 

Lance glanced up to the stairs, watching as the ascended up the stairs into the rest of the building. Lance cleared his throat, “Apologies gentlemen, I must excuse myself,”Lance turned and picked up the hand that had been wrapped around his arm and placed a kiss to the back of his hand, he lifted the other and held them close in his own, with a fond smile he asked,”Will you be alright on your own my little love bird?”  


Walter just giggled “You won’t be long, besides, I have these lovely gentleman to keep me safe”Walter pulled one had away to gesture before slipping it back into Lances, and how they fit, Walters hands were soft but strong. Lance glanced to the men, he really did not trust them, but Walter could hold his own in a crowd if he had to, which Lance did not want happening but he knew Walter could. 

Lance kissed his knuckles sweetly before speaking”Alright, don’t go anywhere my sweetheart, I’ll be right back.” He picked his head up and nodded curtly to the other men, “gentlemen” and with that moved past, being discreet as he went to ‘look’ for a bathroom.

Walter was having a full fledged hot minute™ Walter was getting good at holding emotions in, being collected and cool…. On the outside, on the inside his brain was a garbage fire waiting to cause more damage. 

Why had he given this idea out? Every guy seemed to be staring at him and touching, it was small things like his arm or hands but it sent his skin crawling when some guy tried to do it, but when Lance was there he felt safe, secure and on task. The little fake pet name was also something he never thought would be something to make his legs go weak! He never understood pet names till now, it felt good, no amazing to be called them, even … even if in reality it was just an act. 

Walter felt all flustered when his hands and knuckles had been kissed, god was he thankful for the acting classes he took every so often now for stuff like this.

Walter was starting to get creeped out, this was creepy, the men he let himself be left with were trying to shmoos up on him and touch him and one even tried to get him to dance, this, this was horrible. It was also taking lance a really long time ass time to come back, something was up, something was keeping the other back. 

Walter mustered up a sweet voice, because even if he was using a device to mask his real one it could still sound like he was done with life. 

“Apologies gentlemen, but I’m going to go look for my love agent~ I miss him already”He cooed and gave moon eyes with a sweet sigh before turning and walking off, he was able to hide himself in an unpopulated hallway before getting his tech up, his watch being cloaked as some shinny and dangly bracelets.

“Lance!, where are you!, what is taking you so long!” He waited a second and to his relief Lance was able to respond.

“Sorry Walter, this place is a maze even with the drones to tell me what’s going on, on the inside.” 

Walter let out a frustrated huff, but took a breath and sighed, “Well just hurry, get the information and we can leave, It’s really uncomfortable out there.” 

Walter could have sworn he saw Lacnes face twitch in anger, but his reply was as smooth as the spy ever was.”You’ll be fine, besides if you really need back up I got your back, that’s what a teams for, but go back out there, got to make sure suspicious are low” and with that the tech went back down.

Walter took a deep breath before a long sigh, he got himself ready to go out there and act like he was bad with directions and would just wait there instead. 

Lance was fucking livid, Lance needed to calm down, get in and get out was his number one thing right now, get in and get out so he could keep Walter out of the hands of those… Men, he knew that he should not have left Walter alone, but it would look funny of both of them left….. Or it would look like they were going to go fuck so eh, little and few options. 

It was maybe twenty minutes, Lance took twenty minutes to get in and make sure they stayed there till him and Walter were out, Lance tapped his ear bit and started talking, “I’ll be out in the ballroom in five minutes” 

Walter received the audio through an earpiece, he listened, okay so stay there for another five minutes! He could do that, sure, yeah he could do that. Walter chatted some more till he saw Lance and dear god he was a sight for sore eyes, because Walter was dumb and somehow gave the wrong signals to a guy was was trying to make advances and NO. Walter tapped out a message that went to Lances earpiece ‘we need to go, now, I’ll meet you in the right wing hall where we came in’ 

Lance had a split second of a confused look, he stopped but turned around, getting his phone out and sending a text to Walter, since the scientist had it in his clutch.

Walter looked down and pulled his phone out, giggling and cooing before going, “Oh, I am so sorry but I have to get going!, my love agent is ready to go and doesn't think he can brave the maze of hallways again!, good bye!” he smiled and waved, picking his step up to get the fuck out of there and oh just as Walter feared!!! They were following him! 

Walter was able to lose them for a few split seconds, he got to Lance, now running, he heard a little calling, like ‘come back baby bird!, I’ll show you a real man’ stuff like that. ”Crap” Walter cursed, he only cursed a little bit, which made Lance fucking both scared and pissed. Though his mind grew confused when Walter apologized to him, but what happened next made his mind boggled. 

“I’m sorry Lance, just, um”Walter looked to the hall, he grabbed onto the back of Lances neck and pulled him down into a kiss, grabbing one of Lances hands and putting it on his bare thigh he hiked up and hooked around Lances waist. Walter leaned back and Lanced followed, pushing Walter up on the wall, pinning him there and making it look like passionate lovers could not wait till they got home for some action, Lance could do that. 

Lance moved his free hand up, holding the back of Walters head with his hand, fingers threaded through it, he lifted Walter up some more and got him to wrap his other leg around his waist, pinning him into the wall, Lance was a little surprised when this got a little moan out of Walter, but not hated. Lance opened an eye and saw a group of med standing there, he pulled back in ‘surprise’ and cleared his throat, “Hello gentlemen” He said smoothly, Walter looked over to the side, and like a shy lover, hid his face in the crook of Lances neck, arms still wrapped around Lances neck. 

“Love bird” He cooed softly “ Let’s go, we can continue this at home, hm?” He smiled fondly with a twinkle of mischief. 

Walter looked up at the other, more like peaking before giving a little nod, He let his legs unhook from Lances waist, slowly the arms followed, he grabbed and hugged one of Lances arms to his body, kind of hiding behind it acting all shy and bashful. He blushed harder when Lance made a comment. 

“Excuse us men, but I have to get my needy little Love bird home.” He glanced down to Walter to see his pretty boy blushing- WAIT his? Wait, had he just, had he just called Walter his? He did, he did indeed. 

With that the turned and moved, walking down the hall to where Lances spie car was located, just in time to, because it sounded like the twenty minutes were up and that they are going to be chased if they had not gotten out of there in time.

They sat in the car for a solid minute of silence, Walter had his hands in his lap, or more hans trapped between his thighs, one knee bouncing, he was nervous. 

Lance was relaxed back in his seat, driving with one hand as they got away from the party. 

Walter broke the silence.

“You um…. You have ….. You have lipstick on your mouth”Walter pointed before tapping at his own face to make a point, his lipstick was smeared, it was a sparkly gold just like his dress and his eye makeup. 

Lance looked at himself in the rear view mirror, he chuckled and shook his head, “Car, go into autopilot” and with that the vehicle took over. Lance was about to get a napkin or something out but there was already one being shoved into his face, he looked to Walter but the boy was looking down. Lance took it and cleaned his face up, he shifted and used his fingers to motion for Walter to look up.

“Come on Love bird, look up here so I can clean your face up too,” And then he stopped, blinking at what he just said, welp.

Walter looked up, eyes wide in mainly shock, his mouth opened and closed like a fish but quickly snapped shut, Walter leaned in, letting Lance do as he wanted. Which was clean up his lips before taking the clutch and getting the lipstick out and applying it back on, “there we go, I don’t think you wanted to be anymore embarrassed tonight, Hey Walter?” 

Walter nodded, “Thanks Lance…. Sorry about the kiss, it was the only thing I could think of-”

“Hey, no, it’s okay, Don’t worry about it.” Lance smile warmly at Walter, trying to make him feel better about this. 

Walter nodded, taking a deep breath and looking to the road as they drove. Lance leaned back and relaxed, god, what a mission.


	2. Father says Hello Baby Bird

Lance stared up at his ceiling, he was under his bed sheets just thinking, his face having a puzzled look as his mind went over that night's mission.

He had some emotions to sort out about how he felt to Walter apparently.

Lanced rolled onto his side, feeling the cold sheets move on his skin, but he could still feel where he had held Walter, how the others bare skin felt on his hands and how the others warmth felt pressed into his chest, or even just how Walter was hung on his arm almost the whole night. Lance was pretty sure he still had some of that gold glitter on his face, a hand moved to his lips as he thought, fingers brushed along his lips, he could still feel the way Walter's lips felt on his own during the kiss.

Lance rose up from his bed and walked to the large window, more like the wall was all glass really, he looked down onto the city, the night life shining bright with different colours. He stood there for a few minutes, arms crossed over his bare chest till he moved and started to the bedroom door, making his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Lance leaned on the smooth black granite countertop, one hand holding the glass up to his lips as he took slow sips. 

Lance started back to his room, a cringe overtaking him when he saw the empty, cold bed. He took a deep breath and let out a sigh before climbing back in. He pulled the sheets up and laid under it, looking up to the ceiling once more, settling in for the night at last. 

Walter was experiencing similar restlessness, but he was up and pacing around, thinking perhaps some experimenting would calm his frizzled nerves. Walter was just waiting for the timer to go off, he was trying to see if he could actually make someone go invisible, it was way more tricky than you would think, changing someone's dna with a pigeon? Easy, making it so a human's whole body could not be seen? A little harder. 

Walter hated himself right now, how could he think such things? He bit at and chewed his bottom lip. Walter enjoyed the mission, well okay maybe not the creepy dudes and stuff, but he loved how Lance showed him off almost, how Lance acted like he was in love with Walter, the pet names! Everything! Walter slid down one of the cupboards and sat on the floor, legs tucking into his body and arms wrapping around those.

Walter loved the way Lance had just gone with the kiss, how it felt, he was ashamed about the moan he let out when they had kissed and made out! Walter smiled sadly when lovey cooed at him, he held her close and nuzzled her, "I'm fine Lovey." He really wasn't but she did not need to know that. 

Work the next day was going to be an experience for sure.

Walter walked in tired, not exhausted but you could tell he should have gotten another hour or so of sleep before coming into work. He made his way through, waving and muttering hellos as he passed by, his overly priced coffee in hand loaded with sugar. Walter yawned before taking a large slurp of his drink, opening his office door with a light push, making it to his office chair to sit down to write up a report of what happened last night so it could be on file. Walter quickly started working, rubbing his eyes as sleep tears filled them, he only noticed Lance was there because something on his desk had been moved, which was unity. He looked up and smiled at his partner.

Oh jeez, that made his heart hurt, they were work partners, like cops! Not… not romantic at all. His smile did not falter, Lance never needed to know.

"Hey Lance!" 

"Morning Walter."

Walter went back to work, typing away to get the report done so he could go back to tinkering. 

"Whatcha doing Walter?" Lance moved so he stood behind Walter, arms behind his own back as he leaned forward to read the screen. 

"Oh, just writing up the report, I know for sure you won't write it." Laughed before turning his head to grin at Lance. 

Lance just glanced at Walter, but his heart melted at just the pure joy and excitement the other had, even when tired. Lance rolled his eyes, straightening out and letting a little snort of amusement out at that comment. 

Lance moved away from Walter, he found a chair and got himself seated, legs crossed all stylish like. Lance sat and waited, Walter never took long when it came to writing the reports, so after the two of them could chat while Walter did his thing till they were called into action. Lance watched, just a small twitch of a smile on his lips as Walter worked, even when the other was tired, his happy and exciting energy always showed through. 

“Hey Ears” Walter greeted, not looking up from his screen as one of his team members walked in, bobbing his head to music and kind of walking in as if he was dancing along.

“Hey” Ears greeted and found a place to sit down. This was all still really weird, okay, uncomfortable for Lance, having a team so quickly?, hard to manage, it was easy though, thanks to Walter, Walter was a social butterfly, even when people had ignored him in the past before. 

“Morning Eyes,”Walter commented on, He must have seen her from over his screen, she walked in fairly quiet like and sat down by ears, Last to come in was Marcy, looking professional as always, just like Lance. 

“Morning Marcy ,” it was Lance to greet their last teammate, well human one that is, the pigeons all stayed in their coop till duty called. 

“Morning Sterling,” She greeted and made it over to the desk and brought up.. A copy of the report, amazing, Lance was actually curious about what it said, Walter had done what he needed to, to get them out of there but also… ? other things could have been done.

“Ugh Walter?” And there it was.

Walter tapped on his desk, “Yes Marcy ?” He asked looking up and leaning back in his desk office chair, a smile on his face, but the way his eyes were wider than normal you could tell he was nervous about something. 

“What exactly was this ‘drastic measure’ you and Sterling did?” She lifted an eyebrow and gave an unimpressed look to the Scientist. 

“Well….” He shifted and tapped his fingers on the desk once more, Walter glanced to Lance, he was looking to the other for permission on being able to say it, Lance just gave him a little twitch of a nod, so Walter continued. “I was being chased, as you read in that report, nothing we could not handle, as you can tell but what exactly happened was I… I somehow ended up giving the wrong signals to a few of the men at the party, and well, when we had the leave they went after me, so when I found Lance, um,”Walters face went red, he was looking down to a corner of the room, “I pulled Lance into a kiss?, this stopped the guys and let us leave.” He cleared his throat, “I guess I need to change the report.” Walter brough the file up and started to write that section over again. 

Poor Walter, his face was as bright as a rose. 

Marcy nodded to Walter and went back to reading the report, Lance glanced and saw Ears move his head slightly, Eyes was looking to ears, like they were having this silent conversation. 

Everyone quickly snapped their heads up when the warning alarm went off, they were going on a mission, and the name that Came up sent Shivers down his back and memories to flood his brain. 

Brandon.

Brandon Astor. 

His Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I have it so things will be episodic but also there is an overarching plot running through everything.  
> :)
> 
> Astor  
> Meaning : From a surname derived from Occitan astur meaning “hawk”.


End file.
